Happy Mother's Day Hales
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Nathan surprises Haley with a day just for her. M for some stuff.


Happy Mothers Day Hales

**I decided to write a story for mother's day, and also write some Naley fluff for those of us who miss some Naley loving. Please review!**

**Happy Mothers Day Hales**

_Nathan makes mother's day special for Haley, and makes the day her day and all about her._

Nathan awoke earlier than normal and got up out of bed making sure not to wake Haley. He headed into their bathroom, showered and got dressed. He grabbed a notepad and a pen and wrote Haley a note giving her specific instructions. He then folded it and placed it on his pillow next to her and bent down placing a kiss on her forehead.

He then walked out of their room and headed into Jamie's room to wake him up and get him ready. When he finally got Jamie ready he packed up some of Jamie's toys and clothes and loaded them into the car. He walked back into the house and into the kitchen where Jamie was waiting patiently for him.

"Ok jimmy jam what do you want for breakfast?" Nathan asked.

"I want cereal. Can I give mama my card I made for her now?" Jamie asked.

"You can't right now because mama is still sleeping, but I tell you what if you give it to me I will make sure she gets it along with the present you and I bought for her." Nathan said as he placed the bowl of cereal in front of Jamie.

Nathan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with Jamie.

"I'm done eating." Jamie said as he jumped down and ran upstairs to his room.

Nathan grabbed the bowl and his cup and placed them in the sink.

"Here you go." Jamie said as he came back into the kitchen and handed Nathan the card he made for Haley.

"This is nice jimmy jam." Nathan said.

"Do you think mama will love it?" Jamie asked.

"Of course she will, now come on lets go so that I can drop you off at grandma's and then run some errands." Nathan said.

"Ok can I call mama later to wish her a Happy Mother's Day?" Jamie asked.

"Sure you can buddy." Nathan said as they got into the car and headed to Deb's house.

Haley awoke and felt for Nathan but was only met with an empty spot, she rolled over and noticed the note on his pillow, she smiled and picked it up, and she sat up as she opened the letter.

_Dear Hales,_

_You are probably wondering where I am. Well I had a few errands to run and I am dropping Jamie off at my mom's. Today is your day it is all about you, I have the whole day planned out. I want you to shower and get dressed, when you get downstairs there will be coffee waiting for you and there will be an envelope next to it, it will have directions to somewhere, I want you to go there and once your done you will be given another envelope with more instructions. Don't worry about anything, everything is taken care of. Have a good day and I will see you later._

_Happy Mother's Day_

_Love,_

_Nathan_

Haley smiled and quickly got out of bed, she showered and dressed and headed downstairs where she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed the envelope, she sat down at the island and placed her cup on it as she opened the envelope. She instantly noticed Nathan's handwriting; she began to read the card.

_Hales today is about you and how much you mean to me and how much you are appreciated for everything that you do. I want you to go to this address and go in they will know what to do. When you're done there they will give you another envelope. I want you to follow those instructions next. You will be led to a surprise._

_Love Nathan_

Haley finished her coffee and placed the cup in the sink; she grabbed her cell phone, purse, and keys and headed to the car. Once she had pulled out of the garage she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Brooke's number, this had Brooke written all over it.

"Hello." Brooke said as she answered her phone.

"Hey tigger do you know what Nathan has planned for me today?" Haley asked.

"No, Nathan is doing something for you, that is so sweet. But why would you think that I would know?" Brooke asked.

"He's leaving me little envelopes with instructions in them, and it reminded me of that time when you screwed up things between Nathan and I and tried to make things right by setting us up on a date, where you left various envelopes with instructions in them, and I just thought that you were helping him." Haley said.

"No, but it sounds like whatever he has planned is big, I wish I was a part of this." Brooke said as she got up to answer the door.

"Ok, well I got to go but thanks tigger I'll talk to you later. Happy Mother's Day by the way." Haley said with a smile.

"Aw, tutor-mom same to you but I haven't been a mom that long, but thank you. See you." Brooke said as they hung up and she opened the door.

"Well, well what can I do for you?" Brooke asked as she allowed the person to enter.

"I was wondering if you had any new dresses in the shop?" the person asked.

"So you are up to something. Your wife just called to find out if I had some part in your plans tonight." Brooke said.

"Oh." Nathan said.

Brooke grabbed her purse and keys and headed towards the door "Your driving." She said as they left the house.

"So what do you have planned for your wife that you need a dress for her?" Brooke asked.

"I have a surprise for her." Nathan said.

"Ok fine I can take a hint you think I will tell her if I know what you have planned." Brooke said.

Nathan just chuckled as he pulled in front of Clothes Over Bros and they both got out. Brooke opened the doors and they both walked into the store.

She found the perfect dress (think of the dress Brooke gave Haley in season 5 when Clothes Over Bros first opened in Tree Hill) she walked over to it and picked it up, she then found accessories and the shoes to match and put them all in a bag and handed it to Nathan.

"Thanks Brooke. How much do I owe you?" Nathan asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me. It's my present to both you and Haley." Brooke said.

"Come on I'll take you back home and I have to leave some instructions with you." Nathan said as Brooke locked up and they got back in the car.

Haley arrived at the first place and noticed that it was a spa, she smiled to herself as she parked the car. Her husband really was making this her day, he seemed to be going all out, and she knew she had to thank him later. She got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hello Mrs. Scott we have been waiting for you. Follow me this way, so that I can get you settled and then someone else will be with you shortly." The young girl said as she led Haley to some change rooms.

"Ok you can put your stuff in here and change into this robe. Here is an envelope for you. Someone will come and get you shortly." The girl said as she left the room.

Haley quickly changed into the robe and then opened the envelope.

_Hey Hales,_

_So I thought that you deserved a day at the spa being pampered, I would have done it myself but I have to take care of stuff, maybe some other time. I got you the deluxe package which does almost everything. Just sit back and relax and let them take care of you, because you deserve it. I love you and I will see you._

_Love,_

_Nate_

Haley smiled and put the card back into the envelope and placed the envelope in her purse. She wondered what Nathan could possibly have planned for her, she was getting excited just thinking about what Nathan might have planned.

"Mrs. Scott your spa treatment awaits you, I will be one of the massage therapist that will be working on you today, so if you will follow me I will get you started." The woman said as she handed Haley a glass of champagne.

Haley took the glass and followed the woman out of the room and to where she would be going for her spa experience.

Nathan and Brooke walked into her house and Brooke knocked on Peyton's door to see if Angie was back yet.

"Ok, so now what do you want me to do?" Brooke asked.

"I'm going to need you to keep the dress and stuff here and Haley will be coming here later, so that she can get dressed and then I need you to hand her this envelope." Nathan said as he gave Brooke the stuff.

"Ok, I will make sure that she gets this." Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke, now I have to finish off some stuff and make sure that everything is perfect." Nathan said as he got up to leave.

"I'm sure everything will run smoothly and whatever you have planned for her she will love it." Brooke said.

Nathan laughed and left Brooke's house. Brooke went upstairs and placed the stuff for Haley in the guest bedroom and went back downstairs to wait for Millie to bring Angie back.

Nathan had just finished with some last minute stuff and had just pulled up to their house; he grabbed the stuff out of the car and went inside the house.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the stuff down, he then grabbed a pot and all of his ingredients and began preparing the meal, he had placed a bottle of wine in the freezer and made a note to take it out soon.

Haley's time at the spa had come to an end and she was now getting dressed. After she dressed she grabbed her stuff and left the change room, she walked towards the front desk to retrieve her next envelope.

"Here you go Mrs. Scott." the girl said.

"Thank you and the spa treatment was amazing and so relaxing." Haley said.

Haley walked out of the spa and headed to her car. She got in and started up the car. She opened the envelope and read the next instructions.

_I hope that your spa experience was relaxing, now I want you to go to this address and pick up a package, and you will be given more instructions. You are almost close to your surprise. I love you and I will see you later._

_Love,_

_Nathan_

Haley smiled and put the envelope in the passenger seat and pulled out of the yard and headed towards her next destination. Meanwhile Nathan had finished with dessert and took the wine out of the freezer and placed it in a bucket of ice. He then went back to fixing dinner.

Haley had arrived at the next destination, she parked and went inside, where she was immediately greeted by one if the workers who presented her with a big box and her next envelope. She thanked her and left. She got into the car and opened the box; she couldn't believe what was in the box.

"What do you have planned Nathan?" Haley asked out loud.

She then read the instructions which said:

_So you are probably wondering why I wanted you to pick up lingerie, well it's a present for you and also for me. I want you to choose one to wear tonight under the outfit you are to wear. I want you to go to Brooke's house and she will have your outfit and your final envelope. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Nathan_

Haley smiled and put the stuff down; she pulled out of the yard and headed to Brooke's house. Her husband really was something else.

Nathan had finished dinner and had placed it in a dish. He made sure that everything was perfect before he went upstairs to shower and get ready.

He placed Haley's gifts from him and Jamie in the living room, and then he went upstairs.

Haley pulled up into Brooke's yard and parked the car; she got out walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hey tutor-mom come in." Brooke said as she let Haley into the house.

"Hey tigger so what's going on because Nathan wanted me to come here?" Haley asked.

"Ok I was just added into this and that's for me to get you ready so go upstairs to the guest bedroom and there is something waiting for you then I will give you your envelope ok." Brooke said.

Haley went upstairs and went into the guest bedroom. When she got in there she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was so beautiful. She picked up the dress and admired it, she let a few tears fall and was happy that her husband had done all of this for her. She pulled the lingerie she had chosen out of her purse and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

When she was done with her shower she re-entered the room and slipped the dress on adding the accessories and shoes. She looked herself over in the mirror and admired how good it looked on her. She grabbed her stuff and headed downstairs.

"Haley you look amazing." Peyton said.

"I agree tutor-wife; you will totally knock Nathan's socks off along with some other things." Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Haley and Peyton exclaimed.

"What? Anyway P. Sawyer hold Angie for me so that I can do Haley's makeup and hair please." Brooke said as she handed Angie over to Peyton.

Once Brooke was done she handed Haley a mirror so that she could see the finished product.

"I love it tigger, thank you." Haley said as she hugged Brooke.

"No problem and this belongs to you." Brooke said as she handed Haley the envelope.

Haley took the envelope and after she hugged Brooke one more time she left and got into her car and opened the next envelope. She read what it had to say.

_You've only got one more stop to make and that's to come home, when you get there, I want you to get your last envelope that will be in the garage. I can't wait to see you I know you look beautiful as always. I love you and I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Nathan_

Haley started the car and quickly drove home. Nathan was dressed and went downstairs to place everything on the table and grabbed the bouquet of purple flowers that Haley loved and stood by the table waiting for Haley to come home.

Haley finally arrived home and when she pulled into the garage she quickly turned off the car and got out. She found her last envelope and opened it.

_This is your last note, just come inside and follow the rose petals which will lead to me._

She hurried inside and put her stuff down and followed the rose petals, she stopped when she saw her husband and the setting surrounding it. Tears began to fall down and she immediately ran over to Nathan and kissed him.

"Do you love it?" Nathan asked when they pulled apart.

"I love it, its beautiful thank you." Haley said as she took the bouquet from Nathan.

"You look beautiful." Nathan said.

"Thank you, you look handsome. Did you have help with my outfit?" Haley asked.

"Yep, you can thank Brooke and Clothes Over Bros." Nathan said as he pulled Haley's seat out for her to sit down.

"So what's for dinner?" Haley asked.

"Your favorite and for dessert strawberries dipped in chocolate." Nathan said.

"You made my favorite that is so sweet of you; you are so getting lucky tonight." Haley said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

They sat and ate dinner, they talked about their day and just pretended to be young again, and they put all the drama and stress aside and just enjoyed each others company. Tonight they were going to take the therapists advice and act like 22 year olds.

Dinner was over and Nathan cleared the table as Haley went into the living room and waited for him. She took a sip of her wine and noticed the presents in the room, she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Nathan asked as he sat down next to Haley.

"Are those for me?" Haley asked pointing to the gifts.

"Yes they are, they are from Jamie and I." Nathan said as he got up and got the cards and the gifts.

He handed her the cards first, as he was about to sit down the phone rang.

"Hello." Nathan said.

"Hey Nathan, Jamie wants to talk to Haley." Deb said.

"Sure I'll put her on." Nathan said as he handed Haley the phone.

"Hello." Haley said.

"Hi mama, Happy Mother's Day. Do you like my card and present?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"I loved the card baby and I am going to open the present soon. Are you being a good boy for grandma?" Haley asked.

"Yea, I am." Jamie said.

"Alright you should go get ready for bed, do you want to say goodnight to daddy?" Haley asked.

"Yea." Jamie said.

Haley handed Nathan the phone "Jamie wants to say goodnight." She said.

"Hey jimmy jam you have a goodnight and your mom and I will be there tomorrow to pick you up ok." Nathan said.

"Night dad." Jamie said as they hung up.

Haley opened her presents and was happy with what she got. Nathan and Jamie gave her a photo album with pictures of them and Nathan alone got her a bracelet.

"I love both presents and this whole day was amazing." Haley said as she kissed Nathan.

"I'm glad you liked it all." Nathan said.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Haley asked.

"Now?" Nathan asked.

"Yea." Haley replied.

"Uh ok, we should get our suits then." Nathan said.

Haley stood up "Actually, I think we should skip the suits. Can you unzip me?" Haley asked.

Nathan stood up and unzipped Haley's dress. When she took it off his breath caught in his throat when he saw which lingerie she chose.

"Do you like?" Haley asked as she twirled.

Nathan nodded not trusting himself to speak.

Haley giggled and headed towards the backdoor she turned and looked at her husband who was still staring at her and she couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"When you're done staring you should grab the strawberries and join me in the pool." Haley said as she walked into the backyard and jumped into the pool.

Nathan snapped out of his daze and stripped down to his boxers, he then went into the kitchen and grabbed the strawberries and went out into the backyard. He placed the strawberries on the side of the pool and jumped in. He swam over to Haley and pulled her towards him. They began a heated make out session; Nathan moved his kisses down Haley's jaw and to her neck, where he sucked on her pulse point which caused Haley to moan.

They continued to make out as Nathan walked them to the side of the pool where the strawberries were. They pulled apart and Haley grabbed a strawberry and fed it to Nathan, Nathan returned the favor by feeding her, they continued feeding each other and at times would share a strawberry.

"We should take this upstairs." Haley said as Nathan began sucking on her pulse point again.

Nathan nodded and began to walk out of the pool with Haley still in his arms. She locked her legs around his waist so that she wouldn't fall. Haley shivered as the cool air hit her skin and Nathan ran his hands up and down her back to warm her as he walked into the house closing the door behind them. He headed upstairs into his and Haley's room, when he got in there he stripped both of them of their wet clothes and gently laid Haley down on their bed as he lay above her putting his weight on his arms.

Haley pulled his face down to hers and kissed him she rubbed her tongue along his bottom lip and he allowed her tongue access.

Nathan began kissing up and down her body, getting every inch of it. He moved back up and kissed her again, he slowly entered her, receiving a gasp from Haley.

They moved at the same rhythm and explored each others bodies. They both reached their climax and Haley came first followed by Nathan spilling his seed into Haley.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was their heavy breathing. Nathan pulled out of Haley and collapsed on the bed next to her, as she draped herself over him.

"This was the best day ever. Thank you." Haley said as she leaned up and kissed Nathan.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Happy Mother's Day Hales." Nathan said.

"Thank you." Haley said as her breathing evened out.

Soon after Haley had fallen asleep Nathan fell asleep. They were content with being happy and in each others arms.

Nathan awoke before Haley the next morning and just watched her sleep; he smiled to himself and wondered how he got so lucky. He had a sexy wife, a great son and the most amazing family.

"Hi." Haley said.

"Hi." Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Haley asked.

"Not that long, we should get up, get dressed and go get Jamie and have breakfast family style." Nathan said.

"Ok, want to join me in the shower?" Haley asked with a cheeky grin as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Throughout the house all you could hear was their laughter. They picked up Jamie after they showered, made love again, showered again and got dressed. They spent the whole day together as a family.

Haley couldn't help but smile at her two boys as they played basketball in the backyard she was happy with her life and she loved being with Nathan and she loved Jamie so much, she had everything she could dream of.

She picked up her guitar and began to write again. She knew that she and Nathan would find their way back to music and basketball all it took was time.

**The end!**

**Ok so I know this is late and mother's day is over but I wanted to post it earlier on the actual day but it wasn't typed yet. So I hope that you all enjoyed it, please leave reviews to let me know what you all thought of it. Thanks.**


End file.
